The Garde of Mine
by Kasperr
Summary: [3 UP!] Grade dari Lorien bersama cepannya pergi ke bumi. Garde yang mengambil nama Min Yoongi ini tidak pernah berencana menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan manusia manapun, sebelum akhirnya bertemu siswa SMA Donghak bernama Park Jimin. Saat pusakanya muncul, Yoongi terjebak antara dua pilihan; Park Jimin atau Lorien. [BTS] Min Yoongi & Park Jimin. YoonMin. Alien!AU
1. Intro: The Earth

**[The Garde of Mine]**

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

YoonMin. MinPark

 **[!]** Typo(s), OOC, DLDR. Alien!AU

.

.

* * *

 **The Earth**

* * *

Di Lorien, ada dua jenis makhluk penghuni planet; Garde dan cepân. Garde adalah mereka yang mendapatkan pusaka dan berkewajiban menggunakan pusaka itu untuk melindungi planet. Sedangkan cepân adalah mereka yang menjalankan planet, sekaligus menjadi pembimbing garde, menjadi guru, serta birokrat. Seorang Garde harus tinggal bersama cepân mereka pada umur sebelas tahun agar dapat dilatih untuk menggunakan kekuatan mereka.

Umumnya para Garde akan mendapatkan pusaka pertama pada umur tujuh belas tahun. Namun, salah seorang Garde tampaknya belum mendapatkan tanda-tanda munculnya pusaka bahkan pada umur yang ke dua puluh empat. Garde itu sering sekali terlihat merenung dan tidak konsen, membuat cepân dan keluarganya khawatir.

"Menurutmu mengapa pusakanya belum juga muncul? Orang tuanya datang terlalu sering karena khawatir dengan anak itu padahal mereka masih harus mengasah kekuatan." seorang pria tua yang menatap cucunya dari balik jendela bertanya pada sang cepân yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sang cepân menggeleng, dia juga cemas melihat keadaan Garde bimbingannya yang kini sedang bermain dengan tidak bersemangat bersama seekor burung di halaman. Burung itu memekik di langit kemudian menukik tajam ke tanah. Tidak sempat membentur rerumputan, burung itu berubah menjadi anjing cokelat yang berlarian ke arah tuannya. Chimæra, peliharaan para penghuni Lorien.

"Apa menurutmu lebih baik kubawa dia dalam sebuah perjalanan?" sang cepân bertanya. Sedangkan si pria tua menghela nafas panjang.

"Kupikir lebih baik begitu." Jawabnya "mungkin tinggal di tempat yang baru akan merangsang pusakanya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi jahat, tapi itu juga baik untuk orang tuanya, mereka tidak perlu terlalu sering kesini dan meninggalkan latihan. Pergilah ketempat yang benar-benar berbeda."

Sang cepân mengangguk. Dia memang sudah memikirkan rencana untuk membawa sang garde pergi ke suatu tempat yang mungkin akan baik untuk pusaka yang terpendam jauh di dalam diri anak itu. Hari ini mereka datang ke rumah kakek sang garde untuk meminta pendapatnya. Dia senang ternyata sang kakek menyetujuinya.

Masalahnya dia belum tahu kemana mereka harus pergi. Jadi sang cepân menggosok hidungnya sambil bertanya, "menurutmu dimana tempat yang akan bagus untuknya?"

Si pria tua menggumam sambil berpikir. Sedetik kemudian sebuah tempat muncul begitu saja di pikirannya.

"Bumi. Pergilah ke bumi."

.

Dan begitulah ceritanya, alasan mengapa sebuah ufo mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah di tengah hutan tengah malam waktu bumi. Sang garde yang berkulit pucat turun lebih dulu, mempelajari sekitarnya. Di belakangnya, sang cepân menyusul dengan menenteng beberapa bawaan. Dan chimæra yang sedang dalam bentuk anjing coklatnya berlari riang dengan lidah terjulur.

Setelah yakin semuanya sudah turun, _pilot_ pesawat mereka pergi meninggalkan asap yang banyak dan angin yang meniup kencang pepohonan di sekitar.

"Dimana ini?" sang garde bertanya sambil menatap sekeliling. Hanya pepohonan yang dia lihat. Sementara sang cepân mulai berjalan di depan dengan sebuah alat elektronik yang menampilkan peta tempat mereka berada.

"Di bumi." Jawab sang cepân.

Sang garde mengejek tingkat kepandaian cepân-nya dalam hati. Kata kakeknya cepân yang sejak umur sebelas tahun mendampinginya ini adalah seorang birokrat yang terpandang. Semua penduduk Lorien menyukainya karena gagasan-gagasan cemerlang yang selalu dihasilkan otak briliannya. Tapi lihat sekarang? sang cepân bahkan tidak bisa menangkap maksud pertanyaannya.

"Maksudku, di bumi sebelah mana? Kutub utara? Selatan? Amerika? Argentina? London? China? Dimana?"

Sang cepân menggumam, "Ah~" seperti orang bodoh sambil terus melangkah keluar dari hutan. Garde-nya terlanjur menganggap semua pembicaraan tentang betapa briliannya otak sang cepân hanyalah isu bohong semata. Terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Tapi ketika mereka tiba di tepi hutan, tempat dimana sebuah bangunan dari kayu berdiri dengan papan bertuliskan "Taman Nasional Bukhansan", sang cepân berkata dengan santai.

"Seoul, Korea Selatan."

Sang cepân berhenti berjalan, menyerahkan sebuah dompet pada garde-nya yang berisi kartu tanda pengenal, beberapa kartu yang dia tidak mengerti apa, juga beberapa lembar uang setempat.

"Ingat, namamu Min Yoongi. Min adalah marga, dan Yoongi adalah nama. Orang Korea meletakkan marga mereka didepan. Berumur dua puluh empat tahun, seorang mahasiswa jurusan hukum yang pindah dari Prancis–"

"Pran–?"

"Logat bahasa Lorien mirip dengan logat orang Prancis karena zaman dulu _orang-orang_ kita pergi ke Prancis dan mengajarkan mereka berbahasa. Tapi kalau ada yang menyuruhmu bicara bahasa Prancis, bilang saja tidak mau. Sedangkan Bahasa Korea adalah salah satu bahasa yang mudah di pelajari di bumi. Aku akan mengajarimu dengan cepat."

Baiklah. Mungkin sang cepân memang memiliki otak brillian. Dia sudah memikirkan semua ini.

Mereka sudah keluar ke jalanan ketika sang cepân bicara lagi tentang identitas mereka di bumi.

"Kau akan kuliah mulai dua minggu depan. Kita akan mengurus kepindahan dan berbagai hal lebih dulu."

"Soal kepindahanku dari Prancis–" kata sang Garde yang sekarang memakai nama Min Yoongi. Mereka berhenti di sebuah halte bus. Ada poster seorang artis yang sedang memamerkan produk minuman disana, dan itu membuat Yoongi berpikir. "Wajahku mirip orang sini –wajahmu juga."

"Bilang saja kita sebenarnya orang Korea tapi pindah ke Prancis karena pekerjaanku. Gampang." Jawab sang cepân cuek.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Dan namamu?"

"Namjoon. Kim Namjoon. Ingat, aku disini adalah ayahmu. Ibumu meninggal saat melahirkanmu, lalu aku membawamu ke Prancis untuk menghidupi kita berdua. Ekonomi kita membaik lalu kita kembali ke Seoul."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Marga kita berbeda."

Sang cepân, Kim Namjoon sepertinya baru saja menyadari kesalahan dari rencana sempurna yang sudah dibuatnya berminggu-minggu yang lalu itu. Dia menghela nafas berat, lalu menepuk dahinya.

"Haruskah aku mengganti margaku? Atau kau yang mengganti margamu." Yoongi memberikan solusi terbaiknya.

Namjoon menggeleng. "Aku suka dua nama itu. Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi. Aku tidak ingin menggantinya. Min Namjoon atau Kim Yoongi akan terdengar aneh."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian Kim Namjoon mengambil keputusan, "Bilang saja istriku janda beranak satu sebelum menikah denganku. Jadi kau memakai marga suami pertamanya. Istriku meninggal dan akhirnya kita tinggal berdua. Kau tidak ingin mengganti margamu walaupun kau sudah menganggapku sebagai ayahmu sendiri."

Yoongi mendengus seraya mengangguk, "Sepertinya kisah hidupku menyedihkan sekali. Tidak bisakah kau membuat cerita yang lebih baik tentang masa laluku?"

"Apanya yang menyedihkan. Kau punya ayah seperti aku."

"Terserah kau saja."

Di jam seperti ini tak akan ada bus yang lewat, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menelpon perusahaan taksi. Sambil menunggu, mereka duduk di halte, dan Yoongi baru menyadari chimæra-nya kini berubah bentuk menjadi cicak, menempel di tiang besi halte dan sedang memburu nyamuk.

"Lalu dia?"

Namjoon juga sepertinya baru menyadari itu, jadi dia bergumam "Ah" lagi.

"Holly." Kata Namjoon cepat. "Namanya Min Holly."

.

Entahlah. Min Yoongi tidak merencanakan apapun untuk hidupnya di bumi, hanya berharap lingkungan baru itu akan dapat merangsang pusakanya. Jika dalam enam bulan tak ada tanda-tanda pusakanya muncul, Yoongi akan menyarankan Mars sebagai tujuan selanjutnya, atau mungkin planet lain seperti Merkurius yang lebih _menantang_.

.

 _To be Continued_

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

Halo efribadeh!

heheheheheheheheheh

tolong jangan bully aku karna malah bawa ff chaptered lain dan engga apdet HSLO sama BMW. Tapi percayalah dua ff itu sedang kukerjakan, cuma lagi males aja. hehe. Aku berencana membuat jadwal publish untuk tiga FF ongoing ini, tapi aku belum memutuskan akan mengambil hari apa dan entah akan di apdet perminggu atau per dua minggu. tunggu aja. kalo ada yang nunggu sih!

terus...

Aku bikin wattpad: **Kassykass**. Aku publish TGoM juga disana, tapi untuk kedepannya mungkin ff yang di FFn sama d WP bakal beda (Makin banyak urusan!) yassallaammm...

Ada lagi?

OH IYA, **REVIEW** DONGS! biar hitz!

 _ppyong_

 _._

 _._

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	2. Meets You

**[1]**

 **Meets You**

* * *

Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi. Cepân dan Garde, penghuni planet Lorien yang datang ke bumi guna mendapat suasana baru untuk merangsang keluarnya pusaka sang Garde.

Mereka menyewa sebuah apartemen sederhana di tengah kota, dekat dengan universitas 'S' di Seoul. Apartemen itu memiliki dua kamar; kamar paling besar ditempati Kim Namjoon (Dia membutuhkan ruang untuk segala jenis peralatan elektronik yang di bawanya dari Lorien.) Kamar yang memiliki jendela menghadap jalanan adalah milik Min Yoongi. Dapurnya kosong, tak ada apapun selain tempat cuci piring dan lemari makanan yang sudah tua. Jadi Namjoon memutuskan akan berbelanja perabot setelah pagi menjelang. Ada satu kamar mandi di dekat dapur untuk dipakai bersama. Ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga dipisahkan dengan sebuah rak buku. Namjoon bertanya pada Yoongi apa mereka butuh TV, dan Yoongi menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Jadi mereka hanya akan membeli sofa dan beberapa kursi kayu, juga karpet.

Yoongi juga mulai menggunakan bahasa Korea saat bicara dengan Namjoon. Dan memang benar, bahasa Korea memang lebih mudah dipelajari. Ada beberapa kata yang terdengar mirip, dan ada juga kata sama yang jika di gunakan dalam kalimat yang berbeda, akan memiliki arti yang berbeda juga. Lumayan. Yoongi tidak perlu susah-susah menghafal terlalu banyak. Penulisannya juga tidak begitu sulit. Entah karena Namjoon cukup ahli dalam mengajar, atau Yoongi yang _ketularan_ otak jenius cepân-nya.

Pagi itu, Namjoon pergi keluar untuk berbelanja perabot. Yoongi sempat dibangunkan. Ditanyai apa dia mau ikut atau tidak tapi Yoongi tidak terbangun. Saat dia sadar, Namjoon sudah meninggalkan sebuah catatan di samping tempat tidur. Bilang bahwa di depan apartemen ada sebuah minimarket. Yoongi disuruh pergi kesana untuk membeli sarapan. Di akhir catatan itu, Namjoon menulis _"Jangan makan ramyeon. Nanti perutmu sakit. Beli saja roti atau telur rebus."_

Jadi Yoongi dengan wajah basah dan mata sayu mengantuk, berjalan gontai keluar apartemen. Kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku jaket abu-abu, sedangkan rambutnya yang separuh basah (terkena air cuci muka) ditutupi hoodie hingga ke dahi.

Yoongi tidak tau dia harus membeli apa. Ini pertama kali dia melihat makanan di bumi. Jadi dia berdiri lama-lama di depan rak makanan ringan sambil mematai setiap merk di kemasan. Belum memutuskan akan mengambil yang mana ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Yoongi menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda dengan ransel di punggung nyengir padanya.

"Kau masih lama? Aku mau mengambil ramyeon." Kata pemuda itu.

 _Ramyeon?_

Walaupun tidak pernah melihat langsung, Yoongi tahu bentuk ramyeon itu seperti apa (dia melihat di internet). Dan Namjoon bilang Yoongi tidak boleh makan ramyeon pagi-pagi, nanti sakit perut. Tapi dia tertarik dengan makanan itu ketika melihat pemuda tadi meraih kemasan cup yang berada tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Apa ramyeon itu enak?" Yoongi tiba-tiba bersuara.

Pemuda yang baru saja berbalik itu terkejut. Dia kembali menghadap Yoongi dengan mata melotot.

"Kau tidak pernah makan ramyeon?"

Dia menghela nafas tercekat ketika Yoongi menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Enak!" dia mengangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian mengambil satu ramyeon lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam pelukan Yoongi. "Cobalah! Ayo kesini. Kita makan bersama."

Yoongi menatap ramyeon ditangannya, lalu ke punggung pemuda yang kini mulai berjalan menjauhi rak sambil sesekali melambai pada Yoongi, menyuruhnya ikut.

Jadi Yoongi mengekorinya, melakukan apa yang dicontohkan lelaki itu. Mereka membuka tutup cup, memasukkan semua bumbu ke dalam dan memberinya air panas yang di sediakan minimarket.

"Jepit pakai sumpit seperti ini." pemuda itu menjelaskan sambil menjepit ujung cup dengan sumpit agar tertutup rapat. Dia membantu Yoongi yang melakukannya dengan kikuk.

"Kau bukan orang Korea ya?" tanya pemuda itu penasaran.

"Bukan."

Jawaban itu membuatnya mengangguk pada diri sendiri. Dia menggumamkan "Ah! Tunggu sebentar." Kemudian berlari ke rak di belakang mereka, dan kembali dengan dua cup lain. Dilihat dari gambar di kemasannya, Yoongi tahu itu bukan Ramyeon.

"Kau harus coba yang ini juga." Katanya sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan ramyeon pada dua cup itu.

"Nah! Ayo bayar dulu. Supaya kita bisa makan dengan tenang. Kau bawa dua, aku bawa dua."

Setelah itu Yoongi hanya mengikuti langkah pemuda itu yang berjalan ke arah kasir dengan dua cup panas di kedua tangan. Mereka meletakkan semua belanjaan di atas meja kasir untuk dihitung.

"Tujuh ribu enam ratus won." Kata si penjaga kasir.

Pemuda dengan ransel tercekat. Matanya melebar kaget. Dia menatap Yoongi sejenak kemudian berkata pada penjaga kasir, "Aku bayar satu ramyeon, sisanya…" dia menunjuk Yoongi dengan dua tangan.

Yoongi tertawa pelan, kemudian mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celana drawstring-nya. "Aku bayar semuanya."

Pemuda dengan ransel sempat mengintip dompet Yoongi lalu nyengir. "Wah. Kau punya banyak uang ya."

Setelah selesai dengan semua urusan bayar membayar, mereka duduk di halaman minimarket yang terdapat tempat duduk dengan payung besar warna warni.

"Oh, ya. namaku Park Jimin!" Pemuda itu berkenalan dengan wajah sepenuhnya menunduk pada cup ramyeon-nya yang mengepul. Dia mengangkat wajah dengan mulut penuh setengah terbuka, kepanasan.

"Aku Min Yoongi." Kata Yoongi, meniru Jimin yang menikmati ramyeonnya.

Jimin mematai penampilan dan wajah Yoongi. Dia berkata, "Kurasa kau benar-benar bukan orang Korea. Walaupun wajahmu seperti pribumi, tapi tetap saja logatmu aneh. Pindah dari mana?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Prancis." Jawabnya sambil kemudian menunduk lagi pada makanannya.

Enak juga. Pikir Yoongi. Walaupun mungkin Namjoon benar tentang sakit perut itu. Rasa MSG yang kuat masuk ke dalam organ pencernaannya dan kemudian membuatnya keroncongan bahkan saat sedang makan.

"Aku tetap perlu makan roti." Yoongi mengangkat wajah dan menemukan Jimin sedang menatapnya kagum.

"Kau dari Prancis? Astaga romantis sekali."

Yoongi mengerutkan kening. Berasal dari Prancis bisa membuatmu menjadi orang romantis?

Dia sedang mencari dalam otaknya tentang teori bagaimana seseorang menjadi otomatis romantis hanya karna berstatus _Frenchman_ , ketika Jimin berkata dengan kedua tangan diatas meja. "Coba katakan sesuatu dengan bahasa Prancis."

" _Jika seseorang menyuruhmu bicara bahasa Prancis, bilang saja tidak mau."_

Yoongi ingat Namjoon pernah menyuruhnya begitu. Tapi Yoongi yang pernah sedikit membuka-buka kamus bahasa Prancis di Internet berdehem kemudian berkata, "Je n'aime pas des oeufs durs."

Jimin terkesiap sambil menahan nafas. Dia menggigit bibir kemudian memekik senang. "Aku tau arti J'teime itu. Artinya suka kan? kau bilang suka padaku ya?" Jimin tertawa keras-keras, membuat Yoongi yang mematainya juga ikut tertawa. Yoongi sama sekali tidak bilang _J'teime._

"Aduh, kau romantis sekali." tambah Jimin.

"Aku perlu mengatakan ini padamu." Kata Yoongi. Jimin yang kembali sibuk dengan ramyeon menatapnya penasaran. "Jangan percaya pada orang Prancis."

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi tidak memberi jawaban. Hanya kembali menikmati ramyeonnya.

Yah, tentu saja karena tidak semua yang dikatakan orang Prancis adalah hal romantis. Yang baru saja Yoongi ucapkan dalam bahasa Prancis adalah _Aku tidak suka telur rebus._

Jimin sedang menyodorkan cup lain berisi makanan berbentuk panjang dengan banyak saus. "Ini namanya tteokboki instan."

Dan Yoongi menikmatinya dengan khidmat ketika Jimin bicara lagi.

"Kau tinggal dekat sini ya?"

Yoongi mengangguk kemudian menunjuk gedung apartemen di seberang jalan. "Kau juga tinggal dekat sini?"

Jimin menggeleng sambil memasukkan dua tteok sekaligus setelah ramyeonnya habis. "Sekolahku yang dekat sini."

Yoongi mematai pakaian yang dikenakan Jimin. Celana hitam, kemeja putih dan sweater rajut warna biru tua dengan garis merah. Memang terlihat seperti anak sekolahan di internet.

"Kau masih sekolah?" Yoongi memastikan.

Jimin mengangguk. Mengangkat dua jarinya di udara. "Kelas dua. Kau?"

"Aku akan kuliah di universitas dekat sini."

"Uwah. Kakak mahasiswa!" Jimin memekik girang lagi. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi mahasiswa? Pasti asik. Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus."

Yoongi menjawabnya dengan gelengan ringan. "Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar pergi kesekolah sebelum datang ke bumi."

"Bumi?"

"Ke Seoul, maksudku."

Yoongi tiba-tiba batuk. Dia masuk ke dalam minimarket sejenak, kemudian keluar dengan dua botol air minum dan dua bungkus roti keju. Memberikan Jimin roti dan air minum.

"Jadi? Pukul berapa harusnya kau datang ke sekolah?" Tanya Yoongi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan Jimin sepertinya memang tipe yang mudah dialihkan fokusnya karena sekarang dia mulai bicara dengan nada girang lagi.

"Harusnya pukul tujuh tapi hari ini sekolahku sedang bebas karena ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah." Jawab Jimin sambil meneguk air banyak-banyak.

Yoongi mengintip jam di dalam minimarket dari jendela kacanya kemudian berkata, "Jadi tidak masalah kalau kau datang pukul Sembilan?"

Jimin tersedak. "Astaga?! Sekarang pukul Sembilan? Yah, tim basket sekolahku sudah main. Aku pergi dulu, hyung!"

Jimin mulai menyerukan makian-makian pada diri sendiri. Dia segera berdiri dari duduknya. Sebelum berlari pergi, dia melambai pada Yoongi dan berteriak, "Kau yang bayar air dan rotinya ya?! terima kasih, Yoongi hyung!"

Min Yoongi menatapi ransel Park Jimin yang bergoyang seraya langkah tergesa pemiliknya.

Anak yang menarik. Pikir Min Yoongi. Tapi aneh, dan agak _annoying_.

.

.

Kim Namjoon kembali ke rumah sekitar pukul dua siang. Dia membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman dingin di botol. Min Yoongi sudah kelaparan ketika Kim Namjoon meletakkan semua bawaannya di lantai, maka dia langsung membongkar plastik-plastik itu dan segera melahap semuanya.

"Kita akan membicarakan kuliahmu." Kata Namjoon ketika mangkuk sterofom berisi jajjangmyeon milik Min Yoongi hampir kosong.

Yoongi mengangguk saja. Takdir seorang garde adalah mengikuti cepân-nya. Apapun yang di rencanakan sang cepân pastilah akan baik untuknya.

"Kau akan masuk kuliah besok. Aku sudah membelikan beberapa peralatan kuliahmu."

"Kau bilang aku kuliah dua minggu depan." Protes Yoongi dengan mulut penuh. Dia meneguk sebotol air mineral sebelum bicara lagi, "aku perlu membiasakan diri dulu."

"Kupikir dua minggu itu terlalu lama." Jawab Namjoon cuek seraya merobek plastik jajjangmyeon miliknya sendiri kemudian mengaduk mie hitam itu dengan sumpit, "ternyata pengurusan identitas kita tidak begitu sulit, yah walaupun akhirnya aku harus tidak tidur dua hari dua malam. Lagipula, proses pembiasaan dirimu akan lebih mudah ketika masuk kampus. Ada banyak orang dan hal baru disana."

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya, "entahlah. Kau tahu kan aku agak malas bersosialisasi."

"Well," kata Namjoon, "kau boleh masuk kuliah dua minggu depan. Kebetulan perabotan yang kubeli lumayan banyak. Mereka akan dikirim besok."

"Jadi aku harus membantumu beres-beres?" Yoongi melihat Namjoon mengangguk, kemudian dia berkata dengan mantap. "Aku akan kuliah."

Kim Namjoon tertawa menang. Garde bimbingannya ini memang sulit sekali diajak bekerja keras. Dia tidak suka keringat atau hal-hal melelahkan. Namjoon bahkan pernah berpikir tentang kemungkinan kebiasaan Yoongi itulah yang membuat pusakanya tidak mau muncul. Berkeringat saja tidak mau, bagaimana bisa dia akan menangani pusakanya?

"Mana Holly?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba teringat pada chimæra mereka.

Saat itu seekor burung merpati warna coklat meluncur dengan cepat ke arah jendela. Dia ingin masuk ke dalam, sayangnya jendela kaca itu tertutup dan _brak!_ Burung itu menggelengkan kepala, pusing. Namjoon terkekeh, tapi juga kasihan. Maka Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya untuk membuka jendela mereka.

Holly mendarat dengan sedikit terpeleset di lantai. Sedetik kemudian, dia berubah menjadi anjing kecil dengan bulu berwarna cokelat yang banyak sekali. Mendekati mangkuk sterofom Yoongi yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian menjilatnya.

Namjoon membuka satu bungkus snack anjing, kemudian menggesernya asal di depan Holly. Anjing itu makan dengan lahap.

.

.

* * *

Pagi lainnya datang. Perabotan rumah seperti sofa dan kulkas tiba sepuluh menit lebih cepat. Min Yoongi menggaruk rambut berantakannya ketika mendengar suara Namjoon dan beberapa orang di luar kamarnya begitu ribut tentang hal _ini mau ditaruh dimana?_ Dan juga _astaga, jangan disitu_.

Yoongi merasa baru saja mendengar suara-suara itu, tetapi saat dia bangun dan keluar kamar, dia tak menemukan orang lain di rumah mereka selain Namjoon yang sedang memasang rak bongkar-pasang, bergelut dengan mur, baut dan sekrup. Holly sedang berguling-guling di karpet bulu baru mereka yang berwarna merah tua sambil sesekali menggonggong pada Yoongi seakan berkata _selamat pagi pemalas._

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Namjoon tanpa berpaling dari pekerjaannya, "aku belum sempat masak sarapan. Tolong beli roti di depan."

"Aku belum cuci muka." Komentar Yoongi.

Namjoon berpaling dari pekerjaannya sejenak. Menatap Yoongi dengan wajah datar sambil berkata, "jadi? Kau ingin aku menggendongmu ke kamar mandi dan mencucikan wajahmu? Kau perlu ganti popok juga?"

Melakukan rolling eyes sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan ogah-ogahan, akhirnya Yoongi mengikuti perintah cepân-nya. Turun membeli sesuatu untuk sarapan.

Min Yoongi bertemu Park Jimin tepat di depan rak roti. Anak laki-laki itu memakai training warna hitam putih, alih-alih seragam sekolahnya. Dia sedang menatapi sebuah roti bun besar isi kacang merah sambil meneguk ludah sendiri.

"Kau masih lama? Aku ingin megambil roti." Ujar Yoongi, membalas perkataan Jimin kemarin.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu nyengir lebar melihat Yoongi di belakangnya. "Hyung!" sapanya ceria.

Yoongi mengangkat satu tangan, kemudian berdiri sejajar dengan Jimin sambil memilih roti-roti di rak.

"Kau tidak makan ramyeon lagi pagi ini?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng sedih, tapi dengan senyum lebar, "aku tidak punya uang. Hari ini ibuku tidak memberiku uang jajan."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Dia melihat Jimin sangat menginginkan roti kacang merah di hadapannya. Roti itu tinggal dua dan ketika Yoongi ingin mengambil dua-duanya, Jimin menahan yang satu dengan erat.

"Kau akan beli yang ini?" tanya Yoongi, memegangi tangan Jimin yang memegang roti itu dengan tidak rela.

Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawaban, tapi dia tidak melonggarkan pegangannya.

"Yasudah. Berikan padaku. Aku mau beli ini." Yoongi memegangi pergelangan tangan Jimin kuat-kuat dan melepaskannya dari roti berharga itu. "Lepaskan!"

Park Jimin merengut kecewa, tapi membiarkan Yoongi membawa belanjaannya ke kasir. Dia tidak akan membeli apapun disana, maka dia keluar mengikuti Yoongi yang baru selesai membayar dua roti kacang merah, satu pak roti tawar, selai kacang, keju lembaran dalam kemasan isi sepuluh, dan beberapa kotak susu vanilla.

"Sekolahmu dimana?" tanya Yoongi ketika mereka berdiri sejajar di pinggir jalan untuk menyeberang.

Jimin dengan lemas menunjuk sebelah kanannya, "Donghak high school, sekitar seratus meter dari sini."

Yoongi tak benar-benar mendengarkan. Dia sedang memindahkan dua roti kacang merah dan sekotak susu vanilla kedalam tas plastik kecil yang dibelinya terpisah.

"Untukmu." Katanya seraya menyodorkan tas plastik itu.

Jimin menerimanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar, kegirangan. "Ini untukku?"

"Kau menginginkannya kan?"

Jimin mengangguk bersemangat membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

"Aku boleh mengambil dua-duanya?" Jimin bertanya lagi sambil melongok ke dalam tas plastik.

Yoongi menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit anak lucu itu. Dia hanya memasang tampang serius, berpura-pura mengambil lagi roti dari dalam tas di tangan Jimin. "Kau hanya ingin satu?"

"Tidak!" Jimin menjauhkan tangan Yoongi kemudian memeluk makanan berharganya itu erat-erat, "aku mau dua-duanya. Hehe. terima kasih Yoongi hyung. Aku pergi ke sekolah dulu."

Jimin segera berlari meninggalkan Yoongi yang hanya tertawa. Menganggap lucu Jimin yang mengira dia akan benar-benar mengambil kembali makanan-makanan itu.

Selesai dengan tertawaannya, Yoongi melangkah ke arah zebra cross untuk menyeberang sebelum dia melihat sebuah kartu warna ungu bertuliskan T-money besar-besar tergeletak di pinggir jalan.

Yoongi memungutnya.

Namjoon bilang kartu itu biasa di gunakan orang-orang Korea selatan untuk membayar transportasi seperti bus atau kereta bawah tanah.

Kenapa bisa terjatuh? Tidak. Pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah ini milik siapa?

Mengingat tidak ada orang lain yang berada disana selain dirinya dan Jimin, Yoongi mengambil kesimpulan bahwa itu milik Park Jimin. Yoongi bermaksud membantu mengembalikannya. Apa tadi Jimin bilang Donghak berada seratus meter dari sini jika belok kanan? Maka Yoongi berlari kecil ke kanan untuk menemukan Donghak.

Selain pusaka yang akan muncul di umur tertentu, para garde memiliki kekuatan yang membedakan mereka dengan cepân saat lahir. Beberapa kekuatan itu berupa telekinesis, kekuatan dan kecepatan. Jadi Yoongi melihat-lihat sekitar saat berlari. Ketika sepi, Yoongi akan menambah kecepatan larinya menjadi sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Ketika melihat orang lewat, Yoongi mengerem larinya dan kembali dalam kecepatan manusia normal.

Gerbang Donghak langsung terlihat tak lama setelah Yoongi mempercepat langkah semenjak jalanan sekitar sekolah sepi sebab para siswanya bergegas masuk, mendengar suara bel sekolah mereka. Dia terkejut dan berhenti mendadak ketika hampir bertabrakan dengan Park Jimin di dekat gerbang.

"Yoongi hyung?" Jimin tak kalah kaget.

"Kenapa keluar?" Yoongi mencoba melongok ke gerbang yang hampir tertutup, "kau mau bolos?"

Jimin menggeleng dengan panik, "kartuku jatuh. Aku tidak bisa pulang kalau tidak ada itu."

Siswa Donghak itu baru akan berlari lagi, tapi Min Yoongi menahan lengannya. "Yang ini? aku datang membawakannya." Dia mengangkat kartu ungu itu di depan wajah Jimin.

"Oh!" Jimin mengambilnya dengan lega sambil berkata, "terima kasih. Lagi."

Yoongi ikut bernapas lega melihat Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, cepat sekali kau sampai kesini, hyung." Kata Jimin, "aku belum sampai di kelas saat tahu kartu di kantongku ternyata hilang. Aku berlari keluar dan langsung bertemu denganmu disini."

"Um…" Yoongi memikirkan alasan yang bagus. "Aku lumayan jago lari."

Sedetik setelah alasan itu terlontar, Yoongi menyadari sesuatu lalu dia pura-pura tersengal sambil memegangi pinggangnya sendiri. "Aku sampai kehabisan napas."

Jimin terlihat merasa bersalah. Tapi Yoongi menenangkannya dan bilang bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Masuklah. Bel sekolahmu sudah bunyi dari tadi."

Jimin tersenyum untuk terakhir kali, kemudian berlari masuk.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Namjoon sudah menunggu Yoongi dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Holly di bawah kakinya sedang dalam bentuk kelinci yang berdiri dengan dua kaki terlipat di depan. Hidung dan telinganya bergerak sesekali, ingin ikut menghakimi Yoongi yang pulang terlambat. Yoongi tidak bisa menggunakan kecepatan _garde_ -nya saat kembali dari sekolah Jimin. Pagi semakin naik dan banyak orang yang muncul di jalanan.

Saat Yoongi tiba, rak yang dari tadi di kerjakan Namjoon sudah berdiri rapi di dinding walaupun masih kosong. Selain rak dan karpet, sepertinya baru meja makan dan kulkas yang di antarkan. Namjoon bilang sofa dan beberapa perabot lain akan datang pukul sepuluh.

Yoongi tidak menjawab pertanyaan apapun. Dia meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja makan dan kemudian duduk. Namjoon ikut sambil mulai membuka plastik roti tawar. Kelinci Holly melompat, berubah jadi burung merpati untuk terbang dari lantai, kemudian mendarat di atas meja segiempat itu dalam bentuk kelinci lagi.

Namjoon membagi-bagi roti tawar. Masing-masing mendapat satu, termasuk Holly yang langsung mengunyahnya dengan lucu. Yoongi meraih selai kacang dan mengoleskan satu sendok penuh ke atas rotinya. Sedangkan Namjoon mengambil keju lembaran, melipatnya dan lagsng masuk ke dalam mulut bersama roti.

"Setelah makan, mandilah. Pergi ke kampus." Ujar Namjoon. Dia mengambil lembaran keju lagi.

"Baiklah." Yoongi menjawab dengan tidak bersemangat.

Yah~ Yoongi memang tidak bisa membantah. Bukan hanya karena itu perintah cepân-nya tapi juga dia tidak sudi mengangkat barang-barang dan membersihkan rumah.

.

Ah, Ngomong-ngomong Yoongi tidak sabar untuk bertemu Jimin lagi besok. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya suka melihatnya tertawa dan merengut.

 _Benar-benar_ tidak bermaksud apa-apa.

.

.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Halo!

Udah nemu Wattpad-ku?

Ada TGoM juga kan disana? dan disana udah chapter dua.

Tapi… di wp bersambung di pertemuan YoonMin yang pertama, pertemuan kedua belom ada. Kenapa? Aku sengaja supaya kalian tetep bakal ngecek akun FFn dan wp. Enggak hanya salah satu. Hehehe.

Jadi seterusnya akan begitu. Bisa jadi aku bikin di FFn bersambung tapi di wp ada lanjutannya, atau sebaliknya.

Enjoy ya. jangan lupa **REVIEW** _bintang_ Kisseu _bintang_

.

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	3. Basketball and Satnite

**[2]**

* * *

 **Basketball and satnite**

* * *

Universitas 'S' termasuk salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul, dan Fakultas hukum adalah yang paling terpandang disana. Begitu yang Min Yoongi baca dari brosur kampus yang diberikan Kim Namjoon padanya. Sejak dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dan menemukan cepân-nya sedang berkutat dengan berbagai macam alat tulis menulis dan tas ransel di ranjangnya, Kim Namjoon gencar sekali memberitahunya tentang hal-hal tidak penting mengenai fakultas dan jurusan yang akan dia ambil. Termasuk memberikan brosur –yang bagi Yoongi–tidak berguna itu.

Dengan dominasi warna putih, gedung universitas itu terlihat tua namun elegan di saat bersamaan. Yoongi mengangguk, meyakinkan diri bahwa dia akan cepat berbaur dan mendapat teman.

Dan memang begitu.

"Halo…" seorang pria dengan rambut merah muda pudar menghampiri Yoongi. Senyumnya lebar sekali seakan dia sedang menyapa seorang pahlawan yang pulang memenangkan peperangan, "aku sepertinya tidak pernah melihatmu di jurusan ini. Aku Kim Seokjin, ketua senat. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku mahasiswa pindahan." Jawab Yoongi setengah hati.

Si ketua senat tampak senang mendengar itu, jadi dia menggandeng Yoongi dengan sok akrab sambil berkata, "mari kuantar ke ruang dekan."

"Tidak perlu di pegangi." Ujar Yoongi mencoba terdengar tidak menyukai pegangan itu. Tapi memang benar, Yoongi tidak menyukainya.

"Eh? Okey!" ketua senat Seokjin melepaskan Yoongi dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan di gedung itu.

.

.

Yoongi memuji ketelitian Kim Namjoon dalam mengurus segala hal. Yoongi baru tahu dia akan dimintai transkrip nilai dari universitas asal yang akan memudahkannya melanjutkan pendidikan di universitas tujuan. Yoongi hampir panik jika tidak membuka map yang diberikan Namjoon padanya sebelum berangkat ke kampus dan menemukan transkrip nilai yang dibutuhkannya disana.

Seokjin membantunya mengurus berbagai hal yang berkaitan dengan jadwal kuliah dan hal lainnya, kemudian mengajaknya makan di kantin sambil mengobrol.

"Jadi kau dari prancis?" tanya Seokjin sambil menyuap makanannya.

Yoongi mengangguk saja. Dia masih terkesima dengan makanan berwarna putih dengan isi potongan-potongan sayur dan daging. Orang korea menyebutnya _mandu_. Yoongi memakan itu sampai habis dan berencana akan memaksa Namjoon belajar memasak mandu.

"Astaga!"

Yoongi mendengar Seokjin menjerit pada diri sendiri setelah mengecek ponsel. Pemuda itu menepuk jidatnya sendiri lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku masih ingin menemanimu." Katanya tidak enak, seraya mengemasi barang-barangnya, "tapi aku harus pergi. Aku lupa ada rapat senat sekarang ini. Hari ini kau belum ada kuliah, jadi pulanglah. Atau kau ingin jalan-jalan di fakultas juga boleh. Aku pergi dulu."

Yoongi tak bisa merespon satu katapun dari Seokjin. Sang ketua senat buru-buru sekali hingga dia hampir terjungkal karena kakinya yang tersandung kaki meja.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar, sekolah Jimin berada di dekat situ. Jadi dia bergerak bangkit dan menuju kasir.

"Apa temanku yang duduk di meja empat sudah membayar?" tanyanya sambil merogoh dompet.

Penjaga kasir menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Satu imej yang tak akan pernah Yoongi lupakan tentang bumi adalah para penghuninya suka sekali makanan gratis.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Min Yoongi duduk di atas tembok sekolah tinggi Donghak yang rata. Menggoyangkan kaki sambil mematai seorang siswa yang memakai pakaian olahraga di lapangan basket. Siswa itu laki-laki, sedang bersusah payah melempar bola ke dalam ring, namun tidak ada satupun lemparannya yang tepat sasaran.

Itu Park Jimin.

Waktu Min Yoongi tiba disana, Park Jimin berdiri di pinggir lapangan sebagai supporter. Seperti siswa lain yang mengenakan seragam olahraga Donghak, dia dengan sangat bersemangat meneriakkan _go go Donghak_ dan juga _Donghak hak hak!_ sambil memukulkan balon tepuk berwarna biru. Sepertinya pertandingan basket antar sekolah yang dibicarakan Jimin waktu itu masih berlangsung sampai hari ini.

Dan soal mengapa Yoongi bisa berada di atas tembok, itu karena sekolah hanya mengizinkan orang-orang yang bisa menunjukkan kartu siswa ke dalam sekolah. Katanya untuk mencegah adanya orang luar yang menghasut-hasut supporter kedua tim yang akan berujung pada perkelahian atau keributan lain yang tak diinginkan. Jadilah Yoongi memutar gedung sekolah dan memanjat tembok. Jika ditanya bagaimana, oh, Yoongi sudah biasa melakukannya berkat kecepatan dan kekuatannya sebagai seorang Garde planet Lorien.

Setelah hampir satu jam, pertandingan itu selesai dengan kemenangan untuk tim basket SMA Donghak yang mengenakan seragam biru. Para pemainnya di gotong beramai-ramai kedalam aula. Setelah itu, tidak ada orang lagi yang tersisa. Mungkin mereka merayakan kemenangan di kantin, dan lawan mereka beranjak pulang ke sekolah mereka.

Hanya Park Jimin yang tersisa di lapangan. Dia meminjam bola basket dari guru olahraga yang tadi berjalan keluar lapangan lalu mulai memantulkannya. Walaupun tidak satupun tembakannya yang masuk, Jimin tetap saja tertawa dan menikmati permainannya sendiri.

Yoongi menyukainya.

Jadi Yoongi turun dari tembok, meletakkan ranselnya asal, lalu menegur Jimin.

"Wah! Kau tidak berbakat."

Jimin terkejut. Berbalik dengan cepat. "Hyung!"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar. Tangannya terulur mengusap rambut hitam Jimin yang basah dengan keringat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini, hyung? Harusnya orang luar tidak boleh masuk."

Yoongi hanya menjawabnya dengan gerakan jari telunjuk yang menempel di bibir, kemudian tersenyum lebar lagi. Jimin tidak bertanya lagi dan dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana Yoongi bisa ada di dalam sekolahnya, tapi Jimin tertawa kagum pada Yoongi. _Bad boy itu seksi_.

"Aku menonton pertandingan." Ujar Yoongi sok memperhatikan ring basket, "sepertinya tim dari sekolahmu itu adalah lawan yang sulit."

"Memang!" Jimin memekik bersemangat, "tim sekolahku adalah yang terbaik apalagi Hanbin. Dia keren sekali, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya."

Entah mengapa Yoongi tidak suka mendengar kalimat Jimin yang terakhir itu. sewaktu pertandingan, dia juga lumayan terpukau pada permainan salah satu pemain bernomor punggung 01 dengan nama HANBIN itu. Yoongi bahkan tidak sengaja bersorak sewaktu Hanbin melakukan jump shot, dan masuk! Berhasil mencetak poin untuk tim Donghak.

Tapi mendengar Jimin ternyata menyukai Hanbin membuat Yoongi tidak senang. Dia berdehem beberapa kali, kemudian mengambil bola dari tangan Jimin.

"Aku juga lumayan bisa basket." Kata Yoongi. Padahal ini adalah pertama kalinya Yoongi melihat permainan basket.

"Benarkah?" Jimin tiba-tiba melonjak kegirangan. "Tunjukan padaku! Tunjukan padaku!"

"Sebenarnya aku adalah anggota tim basket di kampus lamaku," kata Yoongi berbohong. Dia senang melihat mata Jimin yang berkilat antusias itu. "Tapi bahuku cedera dan aku tidak mau main basket lagi. Aku hanya akan memperlihatkan shooting terbaikku padamu, tapi jangan bilang-bilang orang lain. Aku takut orang-orang dari kampusku mendengarnya dan mengajakku masuk tim. Oke?"

Jimin mengangguk dua kali dengan mantap. "Aku janji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa."

"Baiklah."

Yoongi tersenyum seraya kembali mengusap rambut Jimin. Dia men-dribble bola dengan santai, seperti yang dilihatnya dari pertandingan tadi.

"Aku akan menembak dari sini." Kata Yoongi.

Jimin mengerutkan kening, "tidakkah ini terlalu jauh, hyung?"

"Eeey~~" Yoongi berdecak, pura-pura kesal, "kau meremehkan kemampuanku?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Bukan begitu." Jimin nyengir minta maaf. "Siapa tahu bahumu yang cedera masih sakit kalau harus shooting sejauh ini."

"Diam dan lihat saja."

Jimin mengangguk patuh.

Yoongi melakukan dribble lagi sambil sesekali melirik Jimin yang masih menunggu dengan antusias. Dia tertawa dalam hati, kemudian menembakkan bola ke arah ring. Seperti kata Jimin, posisi mereka dengan ring memang terlalu jauh dan untuk seseorang yang baru kali ini melihat bola basket, tentu saja tembakan itu tidak akan masuk. Untung saja Yoongi adalah seorang Garde yang memiliki kekuatan telekinesis.

Yoongi melemaskan lehernya sejenak, sebelum memusatkan fokus pada bola orens yang melaju mendekati ring. Bola itu akan jatuh tanpa menyentuh ring, tapi telekinesis Yoongi menahannya di udara dan mengantarnya membobol _keranjang_ bola basket itu. Sedetik kemudian pekikan girang dari Jimin terdengar memenuhi lapangan. Yoongi sampai harus menutup telinga karena Jimin memekik tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau hebat, hyung! Hebat sekali," Jimin melompat-lompat di tempat dengan kedua tangan terkepal menahan rasa kagumnya, "ajari aku, kumohon, ajari aku."

Yoongi berdehem sok penting. Dia mendekati Jimin sambil berbisik, "kalau kuajari, kau akan memberiku apa?"

Jimin terdiam, "kau minta imbalan?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Tapi kemudian matanya melebar melihat Jimin yang siap menumpahkan air matanya. Padahal anak itu baru saja nyengir lebar dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau minta apa dariku, hyung?" isak Jimin. Tapi tidak ada air mata, hanya berkaca-kaca saja, "aku anak SMA yang tidak punya apa-apa. Ibuku memberiku uang jajan seminggu dua kali. Tadi pagi aku malah dibelikan roti olehmu. Tetapi demi diajari oleh master basket sepertimu, aku akan menjual ginjalku, hyung. Katakan, kau minta apa?"

Yoongi tertawa sekeras yang dia bisa kemudian berkata dengan napas terengah, "aku hanya minta kau menemaniku setiap malam minggu."

"Ow~" Jimin mengerutkan dahi, berpikir. Kemudian menjentikan jarinya, "itu gampang, asal kau yang bayar semuanya."

 _Yoksi, makhluk bumi._

Yoongi mengangguk setuju, " _call_."

.

.

Min Yoongi pulang ke rumah saat gelap, mendapati Kim Namjoon sedang berkutat dengan sebuah alat yang jika dilihat dari dekat ternyata sebuah kalkulator. Padahal Yoongi sudah terlanjur menganggap Namjoon keren karena selalu berurusan dengan benda canggih.

"Itu buat apa?" tanya Yoongi. Duduk di sebelah Namjoon di kursi meja makan.

"Tagihan air, listrik, daftar belanja bulanan, belanjaan bulan ini dan biaya kuliahmu." Jawab Namjoon, masih berkonsentrasi pada kertas-kertas dan kalkulator di atas meja.

Tak ada yang bicara setelah itu. Namjoon sudah menekan-nekan kalkulator lagi, dan Yoongi hanya mematainya sambil bertopang dagu.

Namjoon menggaruk kening setelah menghitung semuanya. Dia berkata, "sepertinya aku harus ke bank lagi."

"Uang yang kau ambil sewaktu tiba disini sudah habis?" tanya Yoongi sambil melihat-lihat kertas tagihan di atas meja ingin tahu.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Kita membeli banyak sekali barang kemarin sedangkan aku hanya mengambil sedikit uang. Mungkin kita akan tinggal di bumi untuk setahun jadi kita tidak boleh terlalu boros."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "Boros apanya." Gumam Yoongi setengah kesal. Dia tidak suka ketika Namjoon menjadi sok irit seperti ini. "Aku tahu kau membawa satu koper penuh intan, zamrud, dan batu mirah yang langsung kau jual dan uangnya kau simpan di bank luar negeri. Jangankan setahun, sepuluh turunan pun dapat kita hidupi dengan semua uang itu."

Namjoon berdehem salah tingkah. Dia tidak tahu Yoongi ternyata mengetahui hal-hal seperti ini. Padahal Namjoon susah payah menyembunyikan semua hal tentang uang dari anak itu.

Untuk sekedar informasi, Lorien adalah planet yang sangat kaya akan sumber daya alam, dan salah satu sumber daya alamnya adalah permata dan logam berharga. Jangankan untuk hidup sehari-hari, para Loric bahkan menggunakan Kristal sebagai bahan bakar pesawat mereka. Makanya Yoongi sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan hidup mereka di bumi. Walaupun tidak tinggal di apartemen mewah, Yoongi yakin dia tidak akan mati kelaparan karena kehabisan uang.

Namjoon mulai sibuk lagi dengan hitung-hitungan biaya hidup mereka ketika Yoongi bertanya pelan, "kau tahu basket?"

Sang cepân mengerutkan dahi sambil menatap Yoongi. Untung saja otak cepân itu brilian sehingga dia tidak lupa sampai dimana dia menghitung tadi.

"Basket?" Namjoon bertanya balik.

"Olahraga yang pemainnya melempar bola orens kedalam ring."

"Ah~ basket yang itu." Namjoon kembali sibuk dengan hitungannya, "aku tahu."

"Ajari aku tekniknya."

"Kau ingin main basket?" Namjoon bertanya sambil menekan-nekan kalkulator lagi. "Mau masuk tim kampus? Kupikir kau yang bilang tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan manusia – _aku hanya akan jadi lalat di dinding._ " Namjoon meniru Yoongi yang mengutarakan kalimat itu ketika pertama kali mereka membicarakan perjalanan ke bumi.

Yoongi mencebik, "aku memang tidak berniat masuk tim. Aku hanya–

–tertarik."

"Pada basket?"

"Pada Park Jimin.

Hitungan Namjoon tiba-tiba terhenti. "Sori. Siapa?"

Yoongi berdehem mengabaikan pertanyaan Namjoon. Kenapa juga Yoongi harus menyebut nama Park Jimin di depan Kim Namjoon.

"Kau bisa membuat _mandu_?"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya. Tahu sekali bahwa Yoongi sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi Namjoon memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Yoongi adalah tipe orang yang akan bercerita jika memang ingin.

"Aku tidak bisa." Kata Namjoon, kembali melanjutkan hitungannya yang tak kunjung habis. Sebanyak itukah pengeluaran mereka?

"Belajarlah membuat _mandu_. Aku suka _mandu_." Kata Yoongi sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia memanggil binatang peliharaan mereka yang dalam bentuk anjing warna cokelat sedang tiduran di karpet bulu.

"Hei, Holly! Ayo tidur denganku."

Holly menengadah, menatap Yoongi yang terus melangkah ke kamar. Jadi Holly bangun dan mengikuti langkah Yoongi dengan riang.

 _Yes, tidur bersama!_

.

.

"Uh, perutku sakit."

Park Jimin mengeluh dari atas gelas plastik kecil berisi tteokboki yang dibeli di pinggir jalan. Dia dan temannya yang bernama Kim Taehyung sedang duduk-duduk di bangku taman dekat perumahan sambil memperhatikan beberapa orang yang sedang main basket, dan beberapa yang lain sedang menertawakan teman mereka yang jatuh dari skateboard.

"Kau terlalu banyak makan." Komentar Taehyung. Dia sendiri sedang menghabiskan tteokboki-nya dengan rakus. "Jadi, si Yoongi hyung itu mengajakmu kencan?"

Jimin menghantikan kunyahannya dan menatap Taehyung dengan kaget. Memang dari tadi dia sedang bicara tentang Min Yoongi; pertemuan mereka, Yoongi yang baik hati membelikan roti kesukaannya, Yoongi yang jago basket, juga Yoongi yang meminta imbalan mengajarinya basket.

Jimin menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Bukan kencan! Yoongi hyung hanya minta ditemani setiap malam minggu."

Taehyung mendengus sambil bertanya retorik, "kenapa harus malam minggu? Kenapa tidak malam lain? Kenapa bukan malam ini? Bukannya malam minggu itu adalah waktu orang-orang pergi berkencan?"

Jimin menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, "aku sama sekali tidak berpikir Yoongi hyung mengajakku kencan, tapi…"

Taehyung menatap sahabatnya, menunggu kata-katanya.

"…tapi bagus sekali kalau dia mengajakku kencan. Hihi" Jimin menutup mulutya sambil tertawa. Dia membayangkan berkencan dengan Min Yoongi di lapangan basket.

"Jadi kau tidak akan menolak jika dia benar-benar mengajakmu kencan?"

"Tentu saja! Yoongi hyung itu tampan, dan keren." Jimin menusuk tteokboki-nya sambil senyum-senyum membuat Taehyung hampir muntah. Jimin makan lagi, padahal dia baru saja mengeluh sakit perut.

Setelah itu Taehyung memilih menghabiskan jajanannya sambil kembali memperhatikan kakak-kakak yang bermain basket disana. Mereka terlihat kelelahan tapi masih tertawa dan saling mengoper bola.

Taehyung tidak tahan mendengar Jimin yang cekikikan sendiri sejak dia menyebut kata _kencan_ tadi. Jika tahu Jimin akan memikirkan malam minggu nanti dengan sebegini centil, harusnya Taehyung memang tidak mengungkitnya.

"Uh oh!" Jimin tiba-tiba menarik lengan baju Taehyung.

"APA?" Taehyung kesal sekali melihat sahabatnya yang seperti ini.

Jimin berbisik malu-malu pada dirinya sendiri, "bagaimana kalau Yoongi hyung minta berciuman? KYAAA!"

Taehyung menghela napas. Yah, memang mungkin Taehyung tidak seharusnya mengungkit masalah _malam minggu dengan Yoongi_.

.

.

Malam minggu terasa begitu lama bagi Yoongi. Apalagi dia tidak bertemu Jimin di supermarket depan apartemen, juga tidak bisa mengunjungi sekolah anak itu. Kuliah Yoongi sudah mulai dua hari kemudian, dan dia langsung banyak tugas karena harus mengejar ketinggalan. Walaupun itu semua sama sekali tidak membebaninya, tapi tetap saja Yoongi ingin _weekend_ cepat datang.

Dan Yoongi senang akhirnya menemukan Jimin berdiri di depan salah satu rak supermarket di hari sabtu pagi. Dia memakai seragam olahraga lagi, sedang sibuk memilih antara minuman rasa jambu atau apel.

"Hei…" Yoongi menepuk pundak Jimin pelan membuat empunya terperanjat.

"Yoongi hyung!" Jimin nyengir lebar. "beli sarapan lagi?" Jimin melirik roti-roti di tangan Yoongi. "Ibumu jarang memasak ya?"

"Aku tinggal bersama ayahku."

Jimin menggigit bibir cemas, "ibumu sudah meninggal? Maaf hyung, aku tidak bermaksud…"

Yoongi tertawa melihat ekspresi Jimin yang cepat sekali berubah-ubah.

"Bukan begitu." Jawab Yoongi. "Mereka berpisah, dan ibuku tinggal di luar –um, negeri."

Kenapa Yoongi selalu tidak mematuhi Namjoon setiap bicara dengan Jimin? Sewaktu pertama kali bertemu, Yoongi menuruti Jimin dengan bicara bahasa Prancis. Sekarang, Yoongi tidak mengikuti cerita Namjoon tentang keluarganya. Sebenarnya jika dipikir, Yoongi hanya mencoba jujur pada Jimin. Yoongi memang masih punya orang tua. Dia hanya tidak bersama mereka lagi sejak umur tiga tahun, karena memang begitu budaya di Lorien.

Para orang tua hanya bertugas melahirkan anak, setelah itu kakek dan nenek yang akan membesarkan. Para orang tua pergi untuk melatih kekuatan mereka. Tetapi dari mereka semua, orang tua Yoongi yang paling sering mengunjungi sang anak karena pusaka Yoongi yang tak kunjung muncul membuat keduanya cemas.

Jimin masih memasang tampang cemas, "tetap saja…"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa." Sela Yoongi sambil mengusap rambut Jimin dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Malam ini jadi, ya?"

Ekspresi Jimin berubah lagi dengan sangat cepat. Dia tersenyum sumringah sambil mengangguk dua kali.

"Kita mau kencan dimana?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi, "kencan?"

Jimin bicara malu-malu sambil nyengir, "kau memintaku menemanimu setiap malam minggu. Taehyung bilang itu berarti kau sedang mengajakku kencan. Hehe."

Yoongi tertawa. Dia bahkan tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Yoongi mengajak Jimin bertemu setiap malam minggu karena Yoongi senang berada di sekitar anak itu. Dia senang memikirkan waktu akhir pekan yang akan ada Jimin didalamnya. Lagipula Jimin adalah satu-satunya makhluk bumi yang dekat dengannya. Dan kenapa malam minggu? Alasannya klise; karena besok hari libur.

Tetapi melihat antusias di mata Jimin yang berkilat, Yoongi akhirnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kita kencan di lapangan basket kampusku. Oke?"

"YES!"

Ah~~ imajinasi romansa Jimin akhirnya tercapai!

.

.

 _To be continued_


End file.
